


Tumblr Fics

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukakke, Crossdressing, Cum Farts, Cum Swallowing, Dom Theo, Face Sitting, Face farting, Feminization, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Stiles, cuckholding, riding dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 1 of Kinktober: Spanking





	1. Day One of Kinktober 2017

Stiles knew his ass had to be red. Slap after slap after slap directly to his ass. He tried not to pop a boner, but he couldn’t help himself. Something about that hand making contact, or maybe it had something to do with whose hand it was. All he know is that he was in his lap, precum was leaking out of his dick, and a hand swatting at his ass.

Stiles hated admitting it, but Theo smacking his skinny ass was always a dirty fantasy of his. Theo putting him in his place for being too much of a brat or for talking too much. Just showing him that Theo’s in charge and that he doesn’t get to act like a prick to him.

“Oh god yes.” Stiles mumbles to himself as another whack hits hard on his ass.

“You getting off on this?” Theo sounds amused. “What a fucking slut. Just wanting to get their ass beat by a real man?” Theo slams his hand hard into Stiles ass. “I bet I could make you cum like this couldn’t I?” Theo rubs Stiles ass, earning a purr from Stiles before whacking the ass again. “I asked you a question.” Theo smacked hard.

“Fuck yes!” Stiles moaned out as Theo slipped a finger in his hole. He kept pushing his finger farther into Stiles quickly removing it to smack Stiles’ ass again. This time Stiles shoots his load onto Theo and the ground. 

“Gross. What a bitch, getting off from his superior beating his ass.” Theo rolled Stiles off his lap. “Lick that shit off me.” Stiles got in between Theo’s legs licking up the cum that he spilled on Theo. “Good bitch.” Theo stands up and leaves Stiles’ room, leaving Stiles there to pant naked.

Stiles needed to get Theo to do that more often.


	2. Day 3 of Kinktober - Public Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Kinktober (Day 2 of Kinktober is called Exhilaration).

They had sex a lot. In a lot of different positions and in a lot of different rooms. If they have guests over at their shared apartment they have to deep clean like no ones business. Although it wasn’t much help when there were werewolves always around. “I thought you guys were just roommates.” Was the most common comment.  
Things got a little difficult when Theo started talking dirty to Liam one night. His goal was to entice Liam to fuck him, which worked, but it gave him an idea that Theo wasn’t prepared for. Or maybe he was Liam didn’t know.  
When they were walked to the store the next day, Liam cornered Theo next to a tree. The tree kind of obscured what Liam was about to do but not to the best extent. Liam pulls Theo down to his knees as he fishes his dick from the fly of his jeans. “Mmm, I love it when you take charge.” Theo said as he reached to grab the dick protruding from Liam’s jeans. Working the dick with his hand, Theo leans in and licks Liam’s slit. If he focused enough he could taste the piss that Liam took earlier.  
“Put it in your mouth already.” Liam’s hand tightens behind Theo’s head. Theo looks up as he opens his mouth, getting the tip in his mouth. Working his hand up and down the shaft as he also began to bob up and down Liam’s thick dick. Maintaining eye contact with Liam, he begins to go down all the way to Liam’s pubes. When he reached the bottom he inhaled so he could get a scent of Liam’s pubes. Encourage this, Liam scratches the back of Theo’s head like he was petting a dog. “Yeah, just like that.” Liam moans lightly when Theo swallows around his dick.  
“Mom what are those boys doing?” Theo slurped off Liam’s dick as the little girl pointed at him and Liam.  
“See you when you get home.” Theo says when he runs off, Liam following, trying to stuff his dick back into his jeans.  
Liam’s going to have to try again later.


	3. Day 4 of Kinktober - Bukakke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets to be the center of a bukakke

Stiles loved being the center of attention. Well that’s not necessarily the case here now, but when you have a whole bunch of supernaturals surrounding you with their dicks, you kind of feel like the center of attention. He just loved that the pack thought of this wonderful birthday gift and couldn’t believe they arranged this. Parrish said that Derek told him about it, and Derek said Liam rushed to his house and let him know about the event, that Scott and Theo totally planned together. 

So that’s how he found himself on the end of 7 dicks (Scott, Liam, Theo, Parrish, Derek, Isaac, and Jackson), around in a circle. And in Stiles personal opinion they were all jacking off way too slow. There’s no reason that they shouldn’t be already coming all over Stiles. 

“Come on guys. You’re killing me here. Just fucking cum on me already!” Stiles voiced his thoughts, making the group laugh. “I’m not kidding guys! Hurry up!” Stiles began to reach out towards Jackson’s dick which got him a slap on the wrist. 

Luckily one of the boys started to shoot. And once one guy shot all of them began to shoot. Stiles opened his mouth wide, trying to catch as much as he can. Liam painted the back of his hair with his thick shots as Scott and Theo shot in his eyes and face. Stiles reached his arms out at opposite directions letting the cum land on him like it was a cum shower. Stiles tongue was going crazy trying to get to all the cum landing on his face. 

When the last load landed on Stiles, he wiped the semen out of his eyes and opened them to gaze at all the guys. He sticks the fingers in his mouth sucking up the cum. “Best birthday ever.” Stiles moans at the taste. They really outdid themselves this time. But he was so okay with it. 

“We have another gift for you.” Theo steps up and turns around letting his ass face Stiles. “You get to eat all you’d like on all of us.” 

“Best fucking birthday ever!” Stiles pulled Theo’s cheeks apart and began to dig in.


	4. Day 5 of Kinktober - Cuckholding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get to have a go at Stiles while Scott watches from the corner.

The twins had Scott tied up in the corner of the room watching as they fucked into Stiles. Stiles was moaning out, obviously enjoying being taken apart from both ends as the twins spit roasted him. Scott whimpered as he watched, not even able to get off on the events occurring in front of him. “You see this Scott?” Aiden said as he thrusted hard into Stiles’ ass. 

“This is how real alphas fuck their bitches.” Ethan finished Aiden’s previous question, letting his huge cock fill Stiles mouth. And god was that a sight seeing Stiles’ cheeks bulging out as Ethan kept thrusting in his mouth. Scott could only get so hard, and he couldn’t move enough to relieve his raging hard on. Just seeing Stiles being spit roasted like a cock hungry omega was getting him off. 

“Ethan get over here.” Ethan pulled out of Stiles mouth, who whined once the dick left his mouth, missing the weight of it on his tongue. “Switch.” Aiden pulled out and moved his dick to Stiles’ mouth. Ethan plunged himself in. 

“Damn after we’re done, Scott’s not going to be able to fuck this hole anymore.” Ethan’s thrusts were as hard as Aiden’s. Ethan moves closer to Stiles’ ear. “Your hole is going to be so loose after we’re done with you.” Ethan turns to face Scott and smiles evilly. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Fuck, I’m about to cum, don’t you dare spill a drop.” Aiden starts shuddering as his cum starts shooting down Stiles’ throat. Aiden pulls out before he chokes Stiles only to say: “Swallow bitch.” Stiles complies while Ethan is still fucking his ass. 

Scott whimpers as he could tell Ethan is starting to get close to spilling his load too. Scott tries pulling at the rope again, but they're still too tight. His dick was pressing hard into jeans as well, as his dick was totally into this. "Yeah take it bitch." Ethan pushes all the way in and starts to unload into Stiles' loose hole. That was the same time, Scott shot his load into his boxers. He shouldn't have gotten off on that but he did. 

"Awww did the poor little alpha just get off to his boyfriend getting fucked by someone else." Ethan grabs Stiles' hairs and pulls him back showing him off towards Scott. "This ass is ours now bitch."


	5. Day 6 of Kinktober - Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants to handcuff Scott and have a mystery guest sits on his face.

Scott was down to do whatever Stiles wanted to do. That’s something he’s made very clear since they both hit puberty. With Stiles there’s never ever any judgement. One time Scott asked Stiles to sit on his face and let him feast on his hole. 

Needless to say, Scott was very comfortable with Stiles and really vice versa. So when they got jobs and could start affording to buy shit, like that dragon dildo that Stiles has been working in Scott’s ass. Scott’s ass always tightened up after so it was like he was a virgin every single freaking time. Which was awesome for Stiles because when he got to fuck Scott, whew buddy it took everything in his power not to unload as soon as he got in. 

This time though Stiles bought something that Scott wasn’t so sure about. “Look Scott, you can break it easily it’s just plastic.” Stiles wiggles the handcuffs and blindfold in front of Scott. “It’s nothing. Now there is one thing that we need to discuss.” 

Scott reaches for the handcuff. “Okay what is that?” He plays with the handcuffs noting they are indeed a flimsy plastic. 

“You can say no and I’ll be fine okay.” Stiles plays with the blindfold nervously. “There’s no pressure at all.” 

“Oh-kay?” 

“How’d you feel about, once you’re tied up and everything, having someone sit on your face while I ride your dick.” Stiles bites his lip nervously. 

“Who is this someone?” Scott questions as he narrows his eyes at Stiles. 

“I haven’t decided yet. But that’d be part of the surprise. I’d block your sense of smell until they decide to sit on your face.” 

Scott stands there noticing that Stiles is visibly boning up in his pants. He thinks for a moment thinking what’s the worse can happen. He’s eaten ass before. “Fine.” Stiles whoops and runs out the room to make arrangements. 

An half an hour later, Stiles had Scott chained up on the bed, blindfold in place, and his hand over Scott’s nose so he can’t scent the surprise guest. Next thing he knew there was someone straddling his face and Stiles’ hand was gone. And fucking hell this ass fucking stunk to high heaven. They were grinding their ass into Scott’s nose and mouth and it took everything in his power not to open his mouth. 

Stiles was prepping his dick, slowly working his dick, coating it in spit and lube (orange cream lube that Stiles fucking loved). Scott felt Stiles hand move away and his voice said “do you smell that?” Out of reflex Scott sniffed as the ass on top of him farted right into his nose. “Nice dude!” It sounded like they high fived as Scott suffered from that monstrous fart he inhaled. Scott really had no idea who it could be on top of him. 

Scott tried to reach out and touch the ass on his face but quickly remembered that he was handcuffed to the bed. And Scott lost all motor function anyways when Stiles’ ass swallowed Scott’s dick. “Fuuuuuckkk.” Stiles moaned out as the ass rode Scott’s face. He could feel the guy masturbating above him. 

Scott took his tongue and began eating the ass, hoping to egg the guy to fart again. Scott moaned out when Stiles forced himself all the way down on Scott’s dick and began grinding around. Mystery guy took the opportunity to fart down Scott’s threat releasing an airy, almost silent fart, it tasted awful all the same. Scott totally shot his load in Stiles. 

“Dude did you cum already? Fuck you love his ass that much don’t you.” Stiles kept grinding on his dick. “Don’t you even think about going down, I haven’t gotten off yet.” Stiles lifts himself off and and drops down using Scott like a sex toy. 

Something wet landed in Scott’s hair and the guy above him moaned. “Dude did you shoot too? What the hell man?” 

“He was licking my ass, I couldn’t help it!” Liam. That was definitely Liam on top of him. Scott began licking harder as Stiles kept hopping up and down Scott’s dick. “Fuck he’s still doing it.” Scott felt Liam start stroking his dick with renewed vigor. 

“Keep farting in his mouth.” Stiles grunted as he was getting close to his orgasm. And Liam did as he was told and kept letting out booming farts that Scott got to enjoy down his throat. “Oh fuck, I’m coming!” Scott could feel the cum landing on his stomach, which made him shoot another load in Stiles’ hole. “Liam move.” Liam got up and Stiles pulled off Scott’s dick moving to replace Liam. “Open wide.” Scott complied as Stiles farted the his spunk into his mouth. “Fuck yeah, eat that.” 

Scott swished the cum in his mouth, enjoying Stiles ass and his cum mixed together. Swallowing it in two gulps, he felt more spunk land on his stomach. 

“Fuck.” Scott grunted as he promptly passed out on the bed. 

When Scott awoke, Stiles was cuddling close and Scott’s bonds were off and he could see the room. Scott loved it when Stiles got crazy, yet sexy ideas.


	6. Day 7 of Kinktober - Crossdressing

This was humiliating, absolutely, positively humiliating. And thank god he didn’t have to go out in public in this or he may just cry. But this is what Derek wanted, and a bet is a bet and Stiles couldn’t back out now. 

Stiles started walking down the steps in his dress that Derek bought (Derek also bought the panties that are currently giving his ass a wedgie). “Alright here I am.” Stiles was holding very hard on to the railing because these shoes were not very comfortable. “Here’s what I look like when I’m dressed like girl. Happy?” 

“Not yet.” Derek brought Stiles to the center of the room and made a circle around Stiles, examining him. “God.” Derek had a boner, thank god his jeans were hiding most of it. “Stunning.” Derek knew that red dress that he bought was going to be perfect. And those panties digging in his ass were showing through the dress. “Beautiful.” Derek hugs close to Stiles and starts kissing up and down his neck. 

“Okay, okay sourwolf.” Stiles rubs his hand up and down Derek's back. “Can I take this off now.” Derek growled as he lifted his head off Stiles shoulder, revealing blue eyes and pointy ears. “You really like this don’t you.” The only response was a nod. “Well I bet I look better without it on.” Stiles said in whisper, Derek heard it all the same. 

In a millisecond, Derek ripped the dress in half leaving Stiles in wedges and panties. Derek’s hand reached down to grope at Stiles bulge and he began to lick at Stiles’ forming abs (Stiles has been working out lately, and he was glad it was starting to show). Stiles was most definitely loving the attention that Derek was giving him. Derek was going down Stiles' body slowly, pulling his panties down when he reached the crotch level. He inhales the dick as his fingers go digging into Stiles' hole. 

Stiles always loved this. The way Derek sucked his average dick, fingers in his ass searching for his prostate. The way Derek would go all the way down on Stiles and then when he would come off his dick, his finger would hit his prostate. But the fun part is usually what comes after. "Derek I'm gonna cum." Stiles grabs Derek's head, not letting him let up the pressure on his dick. Which only made Derek start attacking his prostate harder. 

Stiles jizzed in Derek's mouth, who in turn swished it around in his mouth and spit it back into his hand. Derek always did this, used Stiles cum as lube so he could fuck his pale ass. Derek stroked himself a couple of times, making sure his dick was coated before turning Stiles around and spitting in his ass. Bending Stiles over the couch, he pushes his mushroom head into Stiles hole, both moaning loudly as he starts sinking further and further in. When Derek is all the way he leans in and kisses up Stiles back until he reaches Stiles where he bites gently, making Stiles shudder on his dick. “You’re so pretty like this.” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear. “Panties around your knees, your pussy stretching around my dick.” Derek pulls out slightly and slams back in hard. 

“You like it when the big bad wolf pounds into your pussy.” Derek’s starts thrusting at a steady pace, Stiles moaning every time Derek slides back in. “Yeah take it.” Derek leaves light bite marks on Stiles’ neck. 

Derek was never able to hold off his orgasm too long, but Stiles having panties around his knees for some reason got him off even faster. Quickening his pace, he pushes all the way in when he starts coming. Grunt as four, five, six heavy spurts of cum fills Stiles’ hole. “Fuck.” Was all Stiles was able to say when he felt the warm cum filling him up. 

Derek pulls out and watches as the cum drip out of Stiles’ hole. “Mine.” Derek growls to only get a quiet laugh from Stiles. 

“Yes, yours.” Stiles turns and brings Derek in for a kiss. “You’re kind of stuck with me.” Derek rubs his hand all over Stiles body. “We’re kind of werewolf married ever since the first time you knotted me.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Derek speaks quietly into Stiles’ ear. 

"And you love it." Stiles' pulls his panties up letting the cum in his ass drip into the cloth, making a wet stain. "So deal with it."


End file.
